All Of You
by lovecamedown
Summary: JanaxAran. AU, set with Jana 18 years old and still under Alric's pack leadership. / Jana is finding it hard to live under her dad's control and power, so she turns to her trusted friend Aran for comfort. Soon they find themselves quickly falling deeply in love, but what happens when an over-protective Alric finds out and turns his anger on to the man who stole Jana's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

Chapter One - Prologue

Jana was with Aran by the river near camp when she realised it.

She was 18 years old, washing her and her dad's clothes in the old wooden wash bucket they had made some years ago now. Unusually, it was a sunny day, just after lunch and Jana was actively warm for a change.

And Aran was standing in front of her, hanging some of the freshly washed and wet clothes up on a line strung between two trees, to save her from having to do it.

"Sorry," Aran muttered when he dropped one of the soaked items of clothing to the floor, meaning it was now covered with leaves and dirt.

Jana had to stop herself rolling her eyes, and she took the re-dirtied shirt from his hands. "It's okay." She lied.

"No, it is all dirty again. You worked hard to get it clean."

"It's fine, Aran."

"I will do it." Aran offered, stepping over the tiny stream. He came to her side and reached out to take the clothes from her.

"I can do it."

Aran ignored her. Gently, he took the top from her hands, seeming hesitant in her close proximity.

Jana shuffled back slightly and sat on the cold ground. "Thank you." She smiled gratefully, watching as he dunked the shirt in to the wash water.

She observed his hands first, watching how he swirled the fabric around in the water. And then her eyes came all the way up his arms and shoulders, taking in the way his arm muscles moved under his years-old shirt. She had never noticed that before.  
And when her eyes came to his face, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

The sun was shining just at the right angle, illuminating his face in just the right way; the rough stubble on his chin was highlighted and somehow his eyes stood out to her more in that moment than they ever had before. _Aran_ was standing out to her more than he ever had before.

He was being so helpful – he always _was_ helpful to Jana – and so kind, and so concerned over the fact he had ruined her hard work. The way he had been so hesitant when she was within close proximity was just so _him_ , and it made Jana happy just purely because of that fact.

Jana found herself smiling softly at the way his face was etched in to a look of pure concentration, his brow very slightly furrowed and lips pulled together. She had never seen him look so beautiful before.

"There," Aran said finally, squeezing the shirt free of excess water in between his big hands and then holding it up. "It is clean again."

Jana smiled. He stood up and walked over to the line once more to hang it up. "Thanks, Aran."

"No problem. I'm just sorry I dropped it in the first place. I am a fool."

She smiled at him again. And then she giggled, and his eyes came to meet hers for the first time all afternoon, and he let out a small smile too.  
Suddenly she became aware of the fact he was standing up and she was still crouched on the ground, so she stood up once more, careful not to break their eye contact. His blue-green eyes were dazzling; how had she never noticed that before? And how had she never noticed the fact that every time he smiled, it made her heart skip a beat?

Suddenly she had the urge to reach out and touch his face, and an even stronger yearning to hold his hand. And then another urge came over her; an overwhelming feeling that she loved him – she really, _really_ loved him – and that she wanted to tell him.

"Do you need my help with anything else?" Aran asked, breaking Jana out of her trance.

Jana stopped her train of thoughts immediately. She found the strength to move her arms beneath Aran's irresistible gaze and brushed the back of her jeans off with her hands. And then she shook her head, a small smile on her dry lips. "I'm okay."

Aran didn't reply. Instead, he just smiled very slightly; and then he bowed his head once to her before turning and walking back up to camp.

His scent lingered around her and she smiled at his back, watching as he walked away.

That was the moment she realised how much Aran meant to her.

And that was the moment she knew she loved him.

* * *

Aran was standing by the biggest tree in camp when he realised it.

He was watching Jana playing with the cubs, hearing her laugh with them, and hearing her tell them funny stories (one of which included a story of him and her, one day when they had gotten lost in the woods). He'd been watching them for a while now; at one point she'd seen him, but all she had done was smile softly and then look back to the cubs again.

His right shoulder leaning on the tree and his hand in his pocket, Aran couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The sunlight was making her scarlet red hair even brighter than usual, and her smile was lighting up her face as she ran around camp, joy and beauty radiating from her every move.

He heard her laugh extra loudly at something one of the cubs had done, and that's when something must have snapped inside of him, because all of a sudden his heart just lurched in his chest, almost as though it were pulling him towards her.

"Aran!" Caron, one of the cubs Jana was playing with, called to him. He was laughing, and Aran realised that Jana was tickling him. "Help!" He laughed, "she's making me laugh and I can't help it!"

Aran smirked, pushing himself off the tree and taking a couple steps towards them.

"Jana!" Caron laughed. He was struggling to get away from her but still laughing all the same. Jana laughed too, and Aran still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Jana giggled, finally letting Caron go and standing up straight. "That was funny though."

"Aran, don't let her do that again," Caron walked over to Aran and stood beside his leg. "It was _cruel_!"

Jana grinned at Caron, bending forward and pinching his cheek. "It was _funny_!" She defended herself. "Wasn't it, Aran?" Looking up at Aran from under her eyelashes, still bending down to Caron, she smiled.

Aran smiled too. He looked down to the cub and shrugged. "A little bit. Sorry, Caron."

Then he shrugged, laughed and ran off towards the other cubs, leaving Aran and Jana alone together.

Jana's laughter slowly faded off and she met Aran's gaze again. His eyes were smiling at her, and all of a sudden he just had the urge to reach out and touch her. He didn't, of course. He _couldn't_. Especially not in front of the whole pack.

Jana smiled at him for another few long, silent moments before walking off and leaving him standing there, bewildered at his own thoughts.

And that was the moment he knew he loved her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi! So, this is an AU story (as you probably guessed from the description and the fact Jana is 18 and still in her dad's pack), and I'm so excited for it. I think it'll have around three or four chapters, and it'll most likely get longer with each chapter, as this chapter is just the prologue. Let me know what you thought, and if you think I should continue! :)_

 _Love :* xxx_

 _PS. Why has this website not added Aran's name to the list of characters yet :( I sent in a request but nothing came of it!_

 _PPS. I made a fanvideo! How exciting! It's a Maddian one, and it's a little rusty so bear with me, but my channel is notfornothing- x, just like that with the space and everything. Check it out if you fancy it :) (I'm gonna put the link in my profile soon too).  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

Chapter Two

Both Jana and Aran had felt like going a walk one afternoon when the sun was hiding behind thin, wispy clouds; tiny patches of blue sky making an appearance every now and again. They decided to walk together; having both come to the realisations that they had (despite not telling each other yet), they just wanted any excuse to be near each other.

They walked for a few miles, Aran's hands in his pockets and their arms subtly brushing together every few moments. Conversation between the pair always flowed naturally, and Aran always had a way of making her giggle or smile.

After a while, the pair stopped by a narrow river. The water ran clear and the glints of sun that were now making an appearance were making the water shine in places.

"I'm glad we came out for a walk," Jana decided happily, a contented smile on her face as she gazed across the river. They were still standing under the shade of the trees, but just a few metres away, the now unbroken sun was shining on the ground. "I needed to get away from the pack for a while."

"Why's that?" Aran asked, bending down and picking up a stone to throw in to the river. Jana watched as he did so, the small pebble making a satisfying splash as it hit the water.

Jana shrugged. "My dad has been really...weird with me lately." She admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's odd. It's almost like something has changed in him; he's so much more protective over me than usual. He's always protective, but it's like he's noticed something that I haven't."

Aran looked over at her, squinting in the sunlight. She wasn't looking at him as she settled down to sit on a tree stump. He frowned. "That's strange."

"I know. And it's not only that; he's been snappy. Complaining about every little thing I do wrong."

Watching as she kicked a stone along the floor and stared at her feet, Aran clenched his jaw. He felt guilty for talking about his pack leader like this; if Alric knew they were talking behind his back, he would go crazy.

But Aran wanted to be there for Jana. She had no one else to talk to; everyone else would tell all of this back to Alric. And by telling Aran, Jana obviously had a lot of trust in him. He could tell that this was really bothering her. Her forehead was wrinkled, her lips slightly pursed, and she was fiddling with her fingers.

He watched her for a moment, admiring how the light was catching on her pale, beautiful cheeks.

"Sorry," Jana said suddenly, still looking at the floor. "I shouldn't be talking about him like this."

"No," Aran found himself saying. He stepped towards her. "It's okay. Do not be sorry."

Jana looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a small, grateful smile spreading on to her lips.

"Go on," Aran prompted, "I will listen." He stepped the last few steps forward so that he was right in front of her, and then he sat on the floor, his knees up in front of him and arms resting on top of them.

He looked up at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I just...," Jana started, "sometimes I wonder how my father and I are related. I mean, I know he loves me, and I love him too, it's just...it's like he expects me to be something I'm not. Like he wants me to be _just_ like him."

Aran wanted to hold her hand. Her words were hesitant and quiet, as if she was ashamed to admit this out loud, and he just wanted to be there for her.

So instead of just sitting there whilst she avoided his eye and tried to find her words, Aran gingerly reached out and took her hand. He laced their fingers together and Jana looked at him for a brief moment, her eyes smiling at him.

Finally, she continued. "He tries to teach me that when I'm older and pack leader, I should lead by fear; that I should cling to power..."

"And you don't want to do this?" Aran asked when her words faded off.

Jana looked down again, shaking her head. "No. I don't. I want to be a strong Alpha, but I don't want to be like my father. But he makes me feel like that's the only way I'll ever be a strong leader..."

Aran found himself shuffling closer to the tree stump she was sitting on. He curled his arm over hers so that they were closer and he inhaled deeply, trying to think of some words to make her feel better.

He couldn't think of any.

But when she looked up at him again, a small smile now on her lips and a look in her eyes he'd never seen before, he had a feeling that he didn't need to say anything.

Her eyes sparkled as he looked in to his.

Aran's face looked magical as Jana looked at him.

And then the feeling of love came rushing back to both them at exactly the same time, and Jana inhaled sharply. She shouldn't be feeling these things. She couldn't be feeling these things. Her dad would freak out.… Her dad would...

"Jana," Aran said huskily, breaking her out of her thoughts. That was when she realised she had been staring at his lips.

Her eyes came back up to meet his. "Mm?" She responded distractedly.

"I...I just wanted to tell you that I..."

Jana found herself reaching out with her spare hand before he could finish his sentence. She touched his cheek then, and at first Aran flinched back a little but then he relaxed as her hand cupped his face. It felt natural, somehow, and not one inch of him wanted to pull away.

Smoothing her thumb over his cheekbone, Jana leaned forward and rested her forehead on his.

Aran never finished his sentence.

"Thank you for listening," she said quietly.

"It is my pleasure."

Jana smiled. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "I…I love you, Aran."

Aran smiled too. A soft, shy smile; the type of smile he only ever let out when Jana was around. "I love you too."

The wind brushed over their faces for a brief moment as they breathed in each other's scents, so close that they were sharing the same air.

Jana's eyes fluttered closed, and that's when Aran slowly, carefully, tilted his head so that their noses were brushing, and then their lips eventually touched. Tentatively; hesitantly.

They kissed square on the lips. It felt unbelievably natural; unbelievably… _familiar_. Even though they'd never done it before, it just felt right. Like, even before their lips touched, it had always, always been something that was going to happen.

Their lips parted a few seconds later, but they barely moved away from each other.

It was silent for a tiny moment before Aran took a breath to speak. "Your father will not be happy if he knows this happened," he said, his voice husky and rough as usual.

Jana bit her lip. "I know."

"Especially now he is being more protective than ever…"

"He doesn't have to know," she whispered, shuffling in her seat so she could stay close to him comfortably.

Aran clenched his jaw and swallowed nervously, his forehead wrinkled. "He will find out one day."

"But maybe we can keep it from him until he calms down again."

"Yes…Maybe."

Jana ran her hand down his arm and sat it on his forearm, squeezing it fondly. And then Aran brought his hand up and cupped her cheek for a moment before moving it down to the back of her neck, underneath her hair.

"Aran?"

"Yes, Jana?"

She didn't say anything.

Instead, she just leaned forward and kissed him again, her lips slightly parted this time.

* * *

Later that day, Jana and Aran were still out together. They must have been walking for hours now, but neither of them had even given a second thought to the time or to the rest of the pack. Because, for now, it was just the two of them, and that's all they cared about now.

"We should head back to camp," Jana said after a while, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that the sun was now closer to the horizon, her hand was still in Aran's and they were subconsciously getting closer to home. She stopped walking, and Aran did too.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Then he looked back at Jana and squeezed her hand. "Yes. Your father will be wondering where we have got to." She looked beautiful, and Aran's heart lurched towards her once more, and everything in him just wanted to be near her.

Jana smiled at him and stepped closer. "How are we going to keep this from him?" She asked quietly.

"We just have to stay away from each other when we're at camp. We cannot be together more than usual or he will notice something has changed."

"I don't want to stay away from you," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist firmly and looked in to her eyes. "I know. Neither do I. But it is what we have to do.… For now."

Sighing, she leaned forward and placed a small, quick kiss on his lips. "Okay. I guess I'll live."

He smiled and, before either of them could say anything else, they had both leaned back in and kissed once more, this time for longer.

And that's how Alric found them when he came out looking for Jana.

Arms around each other, lips pressed together, scents combining.

He watched from behind a tree.

A low, threatening growl escaped his lips.

* * *

As Jana kissed Aran, she briefly pulled away to take a breath, and that's when she smelled him.

Not Aran. Not anyone else from the pack.

Her _father_.

Looking over Aran's shoulder, she spotted him. He was half standing behind a tree quite a few metres away, eyes bright yellow and veins crawling up his neck as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Aran," Jana whispered. "My dad…he's…"

But Jana didn't have time to finish her sentence. Her dad was now charging towards them, baring his teeth and growling loudly.

"Get off my daughter!" Alric yelled at the top of his voice, running straight for Aran who had just turned around quickly to face his pack leader. Aran's heart began to pound in his chest, and Jana heard it.

Jana stood in front of Aran protectively, her arms out at her sides.

"Dad, wait! Let me explain!" She called desperately. He was just a few metres away now.

" _No_!" Alric growled. "He was kissing _you! My_ daughter! He must be punished!"

Jana grabbed him by the arms when he was right in front of her, forcefully trying to push him away.

"Jana, don't!" Aran said from behind her, but he didn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He knew that if he so much as moved a muscle, Alric would go for him.

Jana managed to hold her dad back for a few moments but Alric still clawed in Aran's direction and glared at him, yellow eyes wide.

"Why were you kissing _my_ cub, Aran?" Alric demanded. "Just trying to have a little fun? Trying to tempt her in to wrong ways, away from her inheritance of pack leadership!?"

"He _loves me!"_ Jana cried, tears on the edges of her eyes. She could still clearly hear Aran's heartbeat; it was loud and rapid, and she could tell he was scared.

"He doesn't love you!" Alric shouted, "only _I_ love you, Jana!"

"That's not true! Other people can love me!"

In one short, forceful move, Alric shook his cub away from him and she stumbled sideways. Aran caught her, but she quickly backed off, knowing that would make her father even angrier.

Alric stood in front of Aran – no barrier now between the two male Wolfbloods – his shoulders hunched and mouth curled in to a half snarl, half triumphant smirk.

"You will pay for touching my daughter," Alric threatened, his voice gruff and low. Even Jana was scared now.

Aran leaned away from Alric very slightly, inhaling deeply. He was terrified.

"No!" Jana cried, stepping forward. "He's been so loyal to you! Please don't hurt him!" Tears were making her eyes glassy, and her lip quivered slightly. Aran turned his head to look at her for a moment, his forehead wrinkled and eyes speaking words he couldn't say out loud in that moment.

"Be quiet, Jana!" Alric shouted to his daughter before turning his gaze back on Aran, stepping slowly and ominously towards him.

"Alric," Aran started calmly. "Jana…your daughter…I…"

"Do not talk to me about my daughter!" Alric snarled, his voice thick and rough with anger. "You will pay for your crimes!"

"Alric—"

"I sentence you to a fortnight tied at the cronook. No food, no water. If the _sky wills it,_ " he cried, "you may drink rain. If you're lucky enough to survive, well…I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

"NO!" Jana screamed, running towards her dad who now had Aran's shirt clenched in his fist, and she shoved him away from Aran.

"Go back to camp, Jana!" Her father demanded.

"I won't leave him!" Tears were spilling over the edges of her eyes now.

"Jana, go," Aran's voice came up then; quiet, tentative and rough. "You'll be safe."

"But you will die!"

Aran clenched his jaw. He glanced back to Alric, his forehead wrinkled, and then looked back to Jana. She was crying properly now, her lip trembling and eyes wide, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. He wanted to make the pain go away.

"Listen to the foolish wolf, Jana," Alric said harshly, not taking his eyes off of Aran for a second. "Protect yourself and go back to camp."

"He's my _soulmate_!" Jana tried one last time, attempting to step towards her dad, but he lunged at her and she backed away. In her peripheral vision, she saw Aran tense.

"Don't be stupid! There's no such thing as a soulmate. Your responsibilities are to your _pack._ "

Shaking her head, Jana backed away from her dad. Her eyes came to Aran then, and he looked as though he was about to cry too.

"I love you," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aran didn't say anything, and Jana knew why. It was too dangerous with her dad right there, all guns blazing, about to sentence Aran to a long, slow and painful death. But the look in his eyes said all the words she needed to hear; she could almost hear him saying _I love you too_.

Jana gave him one last look. He knew what it meant.

He tilted his head as if he wanted to shake it, and then Jana ran off in to the woods.

She would rescue him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello! Straight in to the drama, haha :P  
_

 _You guys, this is my first ever official written and published Arana kiss. How exciting. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY._

 _Also, I have no idea how to spell cronook and if that was correct. If anyone can let me know, please do. :P If you haven't watched the secret episode, it's basically a place where the person gets tied against a rock with no food or water for however long the sentence is. Scary stuff.  
_

 _Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your reviews on the prologue. Let me know what you think of this update, too! :)_

 _Love :* xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter Three

Jana spent what felt like a lifetime sitting back at camp, waiting; waiting for her dad to go hunting with some of the younger members of the pack who were learning how to hunt.

The pack had found out about Aran's sentence to the cronook. Some were shocked, some were devastated, and some were just so terrified of Alric that they couldn't show their true feelings on the matter.

Aran was an important member of the pack; people cared for him. But no one had the courage to face up to Alric; no one loved him quite like Jana did. Jana didn't want to be without him, and she certainly couldn't leave him up there to starve to death. That wasn't an option. She had to save him.

A while later, just before dusk, Alric _finally_ set off with a few of the pack members, leaving the camp quiet and unsettled. People were giving Jana wary and sympathetic looks, none of them daring to speak to her; most of them knew that Jana's feelings for Aran were completely genuine, and vice-versa, so they were sad that Jana had had to see this happen to him. But they didn't want to speak to her in case Alric punished them for comforting her. Fear was instilled in them, and Jana understood that completely.

But what the pack members didn't know was that Jana wouldn't be leaving Aran up there for long. If she set him free, he could run. He might not be able to be with her, but at least he'd live. He didn't have to die. He didn't have to _suffer_.

A short while after Alric left the camp, Jana stood up. She mumbled something about taking a walk – people just assumed that she needed some space – and once she was out of sight, she broke in to a run.

Aran smelled her before she said anything. His back was against a huge, tall rock, his hands tied around either side with a rope knotted at the back of the stone. His wrists and the palms of his hands were already hurting from where the rope had rubbed his skin, and his mouth was already beginning to feel dry.

He'd had a small cry once Alric had left him here to die. He hated to think what Jana might be feeling, and he hated to think that he'd never get to be with her. Ever.

But when Jana approached from behind and he smelled her, he frowned in confusion. "Jana?" He questioned, his voice quiet and very rough.

"Aran," Jana whispered, tears pricking her eyes in an instant as she heard his familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He tried to turn his head to see her face, but the rock was too big for him to look around.

Jana went straight to the rope around his hands, ignoring Aran's question.

"Jana, no, don't try and save me...if Alric finds out, he will hurt you!" Aran said as he inhaled her scent again. She was now closer, and he felt her hands attempt to untie the rope.

"I need to set you free,"

"No. He will turn the pack against me and never stop trying to find me. And who knows what he'll do to you, Jana? I cannot risk him hurting you!"

"And I can't let you die out here!" Her hands were fumbling on the rope. Her attempts weren't working.

"Please," Aran begged, turning his head in her direction, straining his neck. He still couldn't see her. He wanted nothing more than to look in to her familiar eyes. He wanted to touch her face and hold her hand, but he couldn't; she was so close but yet still so far, and his heart was breaking. "There's no way out of this, Jana. I don't want you to see me suffer, so please, go.… Just…please, kiss me one last time before I die…"

"We could start a new pack," Jana suggested frantically, ignoring his previous sentence. She refused to believe that this was the end. Her voice was trembling as she tried to untie Aran's hands. "Just us. Together in the wild."

"It would be too much for us to handle," Aran said, his face screwed up in pain as she attempted to set him free. Both of them were out of breath, and exhausted, and terrified, but Jana had to save him. "It will take us years."

"I don't care," Jana said, internally cheering when she finally got the rope untied and Aran's hands were set free. He pulled them forward and inspected the rope burns around his wrists as Jana looked around quickly. "We need to run." She came to his front and grabbed his hand, but Aran pulled her back.

He looked at her intensely, his brow furrowed. "If we run, and Alric finds us…"

"He won't. We're running, Aran. This is our only choice."

Aran stayed silent for a small moment. He was looking her in the eyes and, even though this was a life or death situation, he still looked at her like she was the stars in the sky.

"I love you." Jana said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too." He replied as if it were instinct.

Quickly – all too quickly – Jana leaned in and left a tiny kiss on his lips. And then they ran, and ran, and ran, knowing that all they'd ever need was each other.

* * *

They ran for hours and hours, until the sun was thoroughly gone from the sky and only darkness remained.

"I'm exhausted," Jana said, almost panting for breath as she stopped, bending over with her hands leaning on her legs. "But we can't stop."

Aran looked over to Jana and his forehead wrinkled. He stepped towards her, watching as she slowly stood up again and ran a hand through her red, tangled locks.

"We can stop now," Aran replied. Jana looked at him, still out of breath. "Alric will not chase us this far. We have run for miles."

"I wouldn't underestimate him…he'll be pretty angry."

"I know. But trust me, we have run very far away from camp now. Far enough for us to be safe tonight." It was pitch black and, if it wasn't for their heightened sight, they wouldn't be able to see each other at all.

"Shall we sleep for a while?" Aran asked, taking Jana's hand in his.

Jana nodded and stepped forward, pressing her face in to his chest. "I'm sorry we had to do this." She said, feeling him wrap his arms around her body.

"It is not your fault."

"It is a little bit."

"Not at all." He kissed the top of her head before pulling away, his hand in hers once more. For a few minutes they wandered until they found a low tree who's branches dipped close to the floor, creating an almost shelter.

"We shall rest here." He said quietly. And then he crouched to the floor and Jana joined him, before they settled down on the dry leaves. Luckily, there was no breeze that night and the tree provided a nice shelter, creating a slight layer of protection from the cold as they lay in silence.

But still Jana felt chilly, shivering slightly as she lay on her side, her back facing Aran.

Aran noticed her shiver straight away.

"Are you cold?" He asked tentatively.

Jana nodded. "A little bit."

"I…do you want me to…?" Aran was hesitant, as he often was around her – even now – and Jana smiled softly to herself.

Without him needing to say anything else, Jana nodded again and shuffled backwards a little. "Yes."

Nervously, Aran moved closer so that his chest was pressed against her back and his face was nestled in to her hair.

Jana leaned in to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled softly again, putting her hand over his and lacing her fingers between his.

"I love you, Jana." Jana heard Aran's husky voice say in her ear, and she smiled even wider, feeling contentment settle in to her heart for a brief moment.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope you liked this chapter! It's a little shorter than the previous one, but hey ho. The next chapter will be the last (I think) and as of right now it's definitely longer than this chapter!_

 _Do let me know what you think, as the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped, which was a shame. Thank you for reading :)_

 _Love :* xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

The next morning, Jana woke up with Aran's arm still around her, and she smiled softly to herself.

She smiled until the truth of her reality sunk in, and then her smile faded. She'd run away from her pack. She'd run away from her _father_ ; her only family. But, of course, she had run away for good reason; so she could be with Aran.

Alric had never put Jana first. His favourite things were power, and then leadership, and then Jana. He never put her before the other two things.

But Aran? Aran had put her first. He'd begged her not to save him because he knew she'd be hurt; he had told her to go back to camp when Alric first found them because he knew that would ensure her safety.

Aran had put her first on many other occasions in her life, too; and for that she was eternally thankful.

"Aran," Jana whispered now, shaking his arm slightly. Under his embrace she managed to turn to face him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

He shuffled in his spot, inhaling deeply before his eyes fluttered open. His face flashed with something good as he saw her, but there was no obvious smile on his lips. "Jana." He said huskily, his voice rougher than usual. The sun had only just risen, making an orange glow weave through the trees and dance against the leaves. Birds were tweeting happily around them, and for the first time in a while, they felt independent. Free.

"Good morning." Jana smiled.

Aran rested his forehead on hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Jana replied, and then she leaned forward to leave a small kiss on his lips.

"Me, too."

She smiled. "Okay, so…shall we run for a while, and then hunt for some breakfast? If my father catches scent of blood, he'll guess it was us hunting something."

Aran nodded before standing up. He brushed his jeans off and held his hand out to her, which she took willingly.

And then they ran for a long time. Probably miles once more.

They ran until their stomachs rumbled with hunger and they knew it was time to hunt. Once they had hunted and eaten, they continued to run, knowing now that they were a safe distance away from Alric but staying running just in case. Alric wouldn't be able to use Eolas to track them this far away, and scent would have evaded him miles back.

Mostly, Aran and Jana were just searching for suitable territory now, so that they could set up their new camp, just the two of them.

After another few miles, they began to smell more wolfbloods near them. At first they thought it was someone else's territory that they were on, but there didn't appear to be an established territory for miles.

Instead, the couple came across a group of four wolfbloods, jogging through the forest almost aimlessly. The temperature of the air was dropping, and the four wolfbloods appeared to be in pairs, huddling to keep warm; an older lady and older man, and then two young wolfbloods, all with their arms around what appeared to be their mates.

Jana frowned when they came across them. They smelled like wolfbloods, but they were most definitely not wild; their scents were clean and tainted, along with their clothes, skin and hair. They were _tames._

Jana and Aran became extremely uncomfortable upon approaching them. The four other wolfbloods seemed uncomfortable too.

"Is this your territory?" The older lady of the wolfbloods asked, stepping in front of her small pack protectively, but still appearing hesitant. She had brown hair cut to just below her chin, and her brown eyes were fairly distinctive.

Jana shook her head, but Aran stood in front of her.

He inhaled deeply, staring the tame wolfbloods down. "We thought this might be your territory."

The man behind the female wolfblood shook his head. "This isn't our place."

From her position behind Aran's figure, Jana looked at the two Wolfbloods behind the older ones.

There was a girl, maybe about Jana's age, with brown, straight hair that came down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was slightly standing behind a taller boy with blonde, spiky hair and a small scar on his forehead. He had distinctive, ocean blue eyes, and he was standing in front of the girl protectively.

"Who are you?" The lady asked, seemingly slightly more relaxed now that she knew they weren't invading anyone's territory.

"I am Jana," Jana said, standing out from behind Aran. Aran's head snapped around to look at her, an unsure look in his eyes. But Jana smiled encouragingly and nodded her head once to him, letting her know that it was okay. She stepped towards the unfamiliar Wolfbloods. "This is Aran."

The woman remained quiet for a moment, assessing the situation. And then she took a breath to speak. "I'm Emma," she said finally. "This is Dan. Maddy, my daughter, and Rhydian, her…boyfriend."

"Her what?" Aran questioned.

The girl, apparently called Maddy, smiled softly. "It means mate.… I guess."

The blonde haired boy – Rhydian – smiled down at her.

"Well…it's nice to meet you." Emma said, smiling tightly now.

"You too," Jana said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here? You smell…tame."

"Are you wild?" Emma asked, but Jana had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Jana nodded. "We are."

"We got chased off our territory," Maddy piped up from behind Emma, stepping out from behind her boyfriend. "By a scientist. She threatened us with exposure. Said she'd reveal the secret…"

"What's a scientist?" Jana asked, frowning confusedly.

"Umm…," Maddy thought for a moment, "it's someone who researches things. They find out a lot of things, and some make medicines, like pack healers. This particular scientist was threatening to tell the world about us. She had evidence."

Jana looked horrified, her eyes wide. "What evidence?"

"Let's just say it's to do with our blood."

Both Aran and Jana looked alarmed now.

"And now we're out here, in search of a place we can live. There was no other choice; we had to leave our home behind." Rhydian explained, taking Maddy's hand.

"I'm sorry," Jana said sincerely, a frown gracing her forehead. "That is terrible." Aran nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Why are you out here?" Rhydian asked.

"Well…we're hoping to start a new pack. We had to leave our old pack…" Jana said, looking down at the floor for a moment. She felt Aran's hand come to sit on her waist, his arm around her body.

"Were you exiled?" Emma asked.

"No," Jana shook her head, "we had to run away. It's a long story."

"Oh," Emma looked sad. "I'm sorry."

Jana shrugged, smiling sadly. "These things happen."

Aran's grip tightened around her waist for a brief moment.

"So, are you out here starting a new life?" Jana asked casually.

Emma and the rest of her pack nodded. "We are. Are you?"

"We are, too. But there are only two of us, so it'll take us a while. It will be alright though. "

"We're hopeless," Maddy said, "we know nothing about living wild at all. We've all grown up as…tames, if that's what you want to call us."

Frowning, Jana thought for a moment. And then she took a short breath, stepping very slightly towards the tame Wolfbloods. There was something about this pack that seemed trustworthy. The way they were appearing hesitant but still friendly, and the way they were all slowly becoming more confident around each other just made Jana feel comfortable in their presence, even though all her life she'd been taught to hate tames.

These tame Wolfbloods were nothing like she'd expected.

"We know all about it," she started. "It's always been our life….," Jana paused for a moment, her eyes flicking from one person to the other. Then she looked at Emma again, and she spoke. "I don't suppose you would want to set up camp together? As a…pack?" She got some shocked looks, and she felt Aran tense, but he stayed quiet for now. So she continued to speak, "we've grown up living wild. And you've grown up in the human world, around humans which, one day, we might end up needing to accept as a part of our world…"

"What?" Aran snapped, shocked to be hearing his Alpha talking about the humans like she was.

Jana turned to face Aran, giving him a reassuring smile. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Trust me."

"Jana, that's an amazing offer," Emma smiled politely. "But we wouldn't want to intrude, or…"

"…Be put in danger?" Jana finished for Emma when her sentence faded off.

Sheepishly, Emma nodded.

"It's okay," Jana said, "I understand. But trust me, my father – the one we are running away from – will not find us out here. We have run for miles. And even if he did, he wouldn't face off against an entire pack of us. We will be safe. But, having said that, you don't have to take the offer. It was a risky suggestion, I suppose."

Maddy smiled softly, still standing very slightly behind her mother. And then she stepped forward in front of her whole pack, letting go of Rhydian's hand. She was standing directly in front of Jana now with no one blocking her path. "I think it's a great idea, personally," Maddy said, and then she turned back to face her pack. "Jana's right. We're a good match; they know about the wild, we know about humans, the world they live in, and…tame wolfbloods. It could work. It's our best chance, mam. We don't know a thing about living in the wild."

Jana watched as Maddy's pack stared at her; and then slowly, one by one, they each started to nod.

"I'm with Maddy," Rhydian said, stepping forward and taking a hold of Maddy's hand again. "She's right. It's our best shot at surviving out here."

Maddy smiled up at Rhydian. Jana was slightly amazed by the sudden confidence Maddy had; it was clear now that Maddy was pretty much top dog in their pack, because they each begun to listen to her and trust her decision. Even though she was young, she still had authority.

It reminded Aran of Jana. She would always be his Alpha; age difference or no age difference.

"Okay," Emma said slowly. "Okay. We'll take the offer."

Jana smiled. Maddy smiled.

Squeezing Aran's hand, Jana looked up at him. "Okay?" She asked. Aran nodded, still slightly hesitant. He was gazing in to her eyes as if she was the only thing he ever wanted to look at, and then he squeezed her hand in return.

"Okay." He replied, and Jana grinned.

Minutes later, the six Wolfbloods were now walking off together in search of the best territory to set up camp. Maddy and her pack seemed to be a lot more relaxed now than they had been when they first bumped in to Jana and Aran, which Jana took as a good sign.

After a while of walking together, Aran squeezed Jana's hand and came to a stop, meaning Jana stopped walking too.

"Everything OK?" Maddy asked, noticing that they had slowed down.

"Um…," Jana looked to Aran and, upon seeing that look in his eye that implied he wanted to talk alone, she nodded to Maddy. "Yes. We'll catch you up. Keep walking."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Maddy smiled, and then she walked away, leaving Jana and Aran on their own.

"What is it?" Jana asked, a frown now on her forehead. She stepped closer to him, searching his face, trying to work out what might be wrong.

"Are you sure about this, Jana?" Aran asked seriously, his brow furrowed and face troubled. "They are tames. We have never trusted tames before, and I have never even met one; how do we know we can trust these Wolfbloods? They may be the same species as us, but they are not our kind. They are different; they'll have different rules and ways of living, and I just do not know if it's going to work…"

"Aran," Jana said softly, stepping closer so she could reach out and ever so gently touch his face with the palm of her hand. As she touched him, he inhaled deeply, still frowning, but seemed to relax a little. "It's okay. Trust me."

"I do trust you," he said, "I trust _you_ , Jana. I just don't know if I can trust them. How can we be sure?"

"Instinct. I'm just trusting my instinct here, Aran."

"But how do you know it is your instinct and not just wanting to believe you can trust someone? You are only young, Jana – how do you know what instinct is, or what it feels like!?"

Frowning even more, Jana stepped back from him and let her hand fall back down to her side again. "Are you questioning my leadership?"

Aran hesitated for a moment. "No," he said. " _No_. I am not questioning you."

"It sounds like it." Jana crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him pointedly, an eyebrow raised. "Just because I'm 'young', you're saying I can't be a trustworthy leader?"

"Jana, that is not what I said."

"You did say that, Aran."

Aran exhaled. He tried to step closer, but she stepped back, and his frown deepened. He looked at her, his eyes now sad; he was disappointed in himself for snapping like he had.  
He'd just been scared. Scared of change and worried that something would go wrong again.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and sincerely. And then, hesitantly, his eyes darting all over the place, he crouched down to the ground in front of her. With one hand to steady himself on the floor, he let his eyes stay low. "I trust your decision."

Slowly, Jana unfolded her arms. She exhaled slowly and before she knew it, a tiny smile was on her lips. "It's okay," she said softly, and then she reached down to touch his arms so she could bring him back up to her level. "I don't want your allegiance. I just want your trust."

Aran looked down at her, now at his usual height, and he appeared hesitant.

Jana spoke again, "actually, forget that. I…I just want _you_."

For the first time all day, Aran's lips let a small smile escape. "You have me, Jana."

She smiled too. "And you have me, too. All of me."

"All of you…," Aran repeated thoughtfully. "…And you have all of me."

Jana smiled wider. "I like the sound of that."

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Remember how I said I didn't want to rule in the way that my father does?" Jana asked after a few moments, her voice slightly muffled from her face being pressed in to his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"This is what I meant," she said. "I don't want to be afraid of tames anymore. I want to change history. These people we've just met – I know they can be trusted. I am not saying all tames can be trusted, but not all wild Wolfbloods can be trusted, either. My father, for example. We need to lose our fear. I do not want to become my father."

Aran held her tighter. "We won't let that happen. You will not become like him."

Jana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, let's go catch up with our new pack," Jana said as she pulled away from him. She left a small kiss on his cheek and then took his hand again, beginning to walk once more. "We have some adventures ahead of us."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Here it is - the final chapter of All Of You!_ _I realised I haven't updated in ages, so I felt it was about time. I hope you enjoyed it; please let me know what you think in a review! :)_

 _Love :* xxx_


End file.
